


Delusions And Stereotypes

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, Student!Cas, a lazy professor, i dont know what else to tag, maybe with some crack and smut, mechanic!Dean, ps they include spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs help with a presentation and Dean is happy to help him, because who could possibly say no to those blue eyes? And anyway he paid in advance. Right there, in the cafe where they just met.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4291290">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions And Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> I wote it in, uhm, spring I guess, or in the end of winter... and in school, between classes.
> 
> beta'd and translated by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)  
> the title is from her too

Almost every seat is reserved in the houndred seated room. Most of the students are chatting, a few of them just walking around or tapping their phones. The background noise is so loud that nobody realises when the professor steppes in.  
’If every essential gossip has exchanged owner,’ he starts loudly standing on top of the dais’ everybody have found a place to sit and has no other important things to do, I’d love to have some silence and your attention.’  
Suddenly everybody fell silent, who didn’t sit already, sits down.  
’Splendid.’ the prof looks around’ Castiel will be holding this class about…. I either don’t remember or he didn’t tell me what it’s going to be about. The point is I can do what most of you do, sitting through class without showing the littlest sign of activity ’here a few are poking the ones the prof refered to with laugh’ leaving the hard work to others. Act like I’m the one standing out there and etc etc etc. Castiel, the dais is yours.’ he sits down to a free  
seat.  
  
Castiel walks up to the dais and turns to the class.  
’Before I start my presentation’ his deep voice fills the classroom’ I’d like to perform an experiment. I promise I won’t blow up or burn down anything. ’he looks regretfully at Pamela sitting in the second row whos missing eyebrows are revealing the last failed experiment’ I even brought an assistant.’ he points at the green eyed, lightbrown haired, freckled guy approaching the dais.  
’I’m going to tell you a few things, ask a few questions, your only job is to answer.’ he stepps next to his assistant.  
’Let’s get started. He is Dean Winchester, a few of you may know him, or have seen him before. His everyday clothes are the ones he’s currently wearing; jeans, boots, a T-shirt and plaid. 23-year-old, he works as a car mechanic, he likes rock music, he likes going to bars, his relationships are short, he has been living here for a year and he has a brother who studies law at Stanford. There are random and basic facts intentionally. Now the first expression matters. When I ask the questions don’t think, just answer.  
What do you think Dean’s sexuality is?  
’Hetero’ say most of the students.  
’And when you see him with a girl on his side?’  
’Hetero.’  
’And when he winks at a guy?’  
’Hetero.’ comes a slightly less certain answer.  
’When he goes to a bar 75% of the time he goes home with a girl.’  
’Hetero.’ comes the confident answer.  
’You are wrong.’  
’I know Dean, he’s not gay!’ says a guy.  
’I never said that.’  
’But you said he’s not hetero.’ says a girl.  
’Not only two sexualities exist.’ says another girl ’From what I heard I’d guess he is bi.’  
’But he goes to bars to pick up chicks!’ says a guy.  
’He is a car mechanic’ starts a girl ’and macho, also handsome and-’ Dean who was listening with a blank expression all along gave a wink to her ’And there, did you see that?!’  
  
Everybody starts speaking in the classroom, in the noise nobody hears Castiel, and the professor waits for the outcome in silence. Some reasons on Dean’s being a hetero side, some on the oposite side, some distracted from the main topic starts to talk about Dean itself.  
Meanwhile Castiel just stands cluelessly on top of the daim and he doesn’t know what to do. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. The experiment was supposed to last only 5 minutes, he never thought this would make such a chaos. In despair he turnes to Dean who is standing right next to him just to get a shrug and an expression saying ’Sorry, I don’ know these things, I dunno know what to do’.  
Castiel is almost panicking. The professor is not only never going to let him on the daim again but propably he’ll make a memo to his name as a ’hopeless case, he’ll fail anyways’.  
If he can’t even make his fellow students accept a simple fact, how will he describe a whole topic?  
Only if they’d fall silent already.  
  
Castiel desperately looks back at Dean, an idae comes to him and before he could think he moves. He takes a step towards Dean, places his right hand on his nape and pulling him closer he kisses him. For first Dean is surprised then gently kisses him back and palaces his hand on Castiel’s waist pulling him closer filling the gap between them. Castiel sighs into their more and more deep kiss, his hand dugs into Dean’s hair, other hand searching for his back. When they are both out of breath they break the kiss but don’t move apart, foreheads supporting the other, lips almost touching as they stand.  
  
This is the moment when they realise the whole room is in dead silence and obviously everybody is watching them. They step aside from each other and turn to the students.  
Their lips are red, hairs and clothes messed up, breaths slightly fast.  
Dean doesn’t seem like somebody in embarassment, he smiles in satisfaction even.  
Castiel on the other hand. He’s bloodred blushed, stands from one to the other leg in embarassment, and doesn’t seem like he’ll soon say a word. But he does on an unusaly deep and harsh voice even from him.  
’Well, um…. I think I have proven what I wanted, you were wrong. Dean, thank you for the participation, you can sit down.’  
Dean nods and sits down to his previous seat .  
’You were wrong because from first expression you judged from stereotipes. From those incorrect and usually unfounded…’  
As he speaks his face starts to get back it’s natural colours, he once again walks confidently on the daim and continues his presentation with passion.  
  
At first Dean doesn’t comprehend what he talks about because he’s still under the effect of what just happened, but then he catches up with the main topics, for example the stereotypes; we believe what we see; we usually dont see the obvious; or the obvious might not be that obvious; there are bis who has more affection thowards men or the oposite.  
  
Castiel speaks as well as other students. It rather seems like a conversation than a presentation. Around the first qurter of the presentation Dean gives up and only consentrates to Castiel’s deep and calming voice. He doesn’t know what he talks about, he only hears his voice. Not much time passes as Dean falls asleep.  
  
’Dean... Dean’ Castiel shakes Dean’s shoulder gently ’Dean!’  
’WHAEnaverhvs’ the one-time-assistant awakes ’Oh,crap, I fell asleep!’ he looks around in the empty classroom ’Crap’ he looks at Castiel ’I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean to, I just.... you know this whole philosophy is not my thing and-’  
’Dean, I’m not angry. I just woke you up because I thought you don’t want to spend the whole night here.’  
_’Well I know where I would spend my night’_ he thinks but only says  
’Yeah, um, thanks.’ he stands up and strecthes his stiff limbs.’ So how did the presentation go? I mean what did the prof say?’  
’He was satisfied with it.’ he says keenly’ This means he really liked it and this is a big recognision from him.’  
’Well than congrats’ he pats his back ’You have other classes?  
’No, I don’t… why?’  
’I thought we could have a drink together.’ Castiel frowns and tilts his head. ’But whatever’ he scratches his nape is frustration ’it was a stupid idea….’  
’What? No!’ he touches Dean’s arm ’I’d love to go to have a drink with you.’ he smiles.  
’Let’s go then.’ he winks with a smug smile in company, picks his coat up and leads Castiel to the doors direction.  
’It really was worth taking on this presentation thingy’ Dean thinks as he lets Castiel before him in the door and checks his butt out.

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> there's no need for warnings, since it's a fluff story with a happy end
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
